


Ambassadors and Other Plans

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise is offered the position of Volm ambassador to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambassadors and Other Plans

“The greater Volm offered me the position of Volm ambassador to Earth,” Cochise tells Tom when they meet for lunch. 

Tom spends most of his days on campus and Cochise spends most of his days on the newly established Volm consulate.  At midday, they meet for lunch on one of the restaurants that have popped up on what used to be the National Mall.  It’s still a shell of what it used to be, but that Tom can see new growth each day fills him with hope. 

At the news that his husband has received the position that he so richly deserves, Tom breaks out into a wide grin.  “That’s great news!  There’s no Volm better equipped for this than you.”

Cochise nibbles at his bagel; Tom has enjoyed watching Cochise’s forays into human cuisine.  That Cochise seems to consider bagels of various kinds with various toppings the epitome of human cuisine always amuses Tom. 

“I did not accept the position,” Cochise says, looking up at him bashfully. 

“What?  Why not?” Tom asks.  He figured that Cochise would jump at the chance to be a diplomat.  As Tom can personally attest to, he’s good at it.

“It would take up large amounts of my time,” Cochise says. 

“If you’re worried about the effect that would have on our relationship or on the boys, I promise that we’ll figure out a way to make sure that you can do the things you want to,” Tom says.  He smiles a little.  “They had two working parents before the war; they’ll be alright with two working parents now, especially since they’re starting to grow up and move out.  And my schedule is way less hectic than it used to be.”

“My people are attempting to forge a new path, but unfortunately I do not believe that I can be a part of it.  Not in such an official manner, at least,” Cochise says.  “I enjoyed diplomacy when you were on the other side of the table, but I would not be dealing with _you_ in an official capacity.  Many things are different now.”

Tom nods; he can understand that.  “What do you mean that you don’t think you can be a part of it in an official manner?  That you want to do something else to help your people?”

Cochise stuffs the whole half of a bagel into his mouth, which Tom takes to mean that he’s kind of worried about what he’s about to say.  That makes Tom kind of worried because the two of them have been through _everything_ together at this point.  What could possibly scare Cochise by now?  Unless he wants to leave…

“Many of my people are returning to our homeworld to transform it into the greatness it once was, to ensure that the flora and fauna flourish once more,” Cochise says.  He inhales deeply.  “I would like to engage in a similar project, but with our culture.”

Tom blinks.  “What do you want to do?”

“In the hundreds of years my people spent at war, we discarded our art, our literature, and our theater.  We ceased production of new work and forgot our old works, deciding that it was unimportant to the war effort,” Cochise says.  “I wish to rediscover them.  I wish to find the most important works from our past and understand how they influenced each other, so that we can understand our culture as we attempt to rebuild it.”

Tom smiles softly at Cochise.  It’s not that he’s ever doubted his decision to be with Cochise, but sometimes there are moments like these where he just feels so full of love for Cochise that he could burst. 

“Do you believe this to be an unworthy goal?” Cochise asks.

Tom almost lunges over the table to grab Cochise’s hand, ignoring the sticky jam coating it.  “No, Cochise.  I think it’s a marvelous idea, and I can’t imagine anyone who would be better at it than you.”

“You are certain?” Cochise asks.

“Of course!” Tom says.  “Do you have access to this material?”

“We stored everything in archives before we left our world; I can do this from our home and from the Volm compound.  Even from your office,” Cochise says. 

“Why didn’t you think this was a great idea?” Tom asks.  “It’s so perfect; it’s so you.”

Cochise shifts a little in his seat.  “Initially I was going to leave the Volm completely to remain with you, but now that we are no longer at war, it is not necessary.  I can remain a part of my people, and I do not know what that means.  It is… difficult for us.  We have been at war for centuries, so everything is still new to us.  I do not feel certain in anything when it comes to my people.”

“You guys will figure things out.  It’s hard, but you will,” Tom says.

“We have never formed permanent diplomatic ties with any other planet,” Cochise says, “and I am glad yours is the first.”

Tom squeezes Cochise’s hand before returning to his lunch.  He watches Cochise eat with a little smile on his face.  It’s a sunny day, so his skin has just the barest hint of blue that usually only comes out when Cochise blushes.

“Who are the greater Volm going to ask to be the ambassador since you turned them down?” Tom asks as they near the end of their lunch.

“I recommended my former second in command, Shak-Chic,” Cochise says.

Tom almost spits out his juice.  “Shaq?  Like, Hal’s Shaq?”

“He is the Volm with the second most experience with humans,” Cochise says.

Tom’s not entirely certain if having lots of sex with his son is the same as having experience with humans. 

“I know I’m not Volm, but can I make a suggestion?” Tom says.

“Of course,” Cochise says. 

“Maybe don’t recommend a Volm with a lot of experience.  Try a Volm just out of the nestship, one who hasn’t been in a war.  Maybe one who isn’t very Volm-like,” Tom says.  “Surround them with older advisors, and of course you’ll be there for whoever ends up the ambassador.  But pick a Volm that’s not as old and as set in their ways.  Because like you said earlier, everything is new to you guys.  So experience isn’t everything here.”

Cochise appears to consider his advice before nodding.  “I will take that under advisement.” 

Tom checks his watch.  “Oh, I’ve got to run!  I’ve got a meeting with President Peralta!”

“Enjoy your afternoon, Tom,” Cochise says.  “I will take care of the dishes.”

“Thanks,” Tom says, getting up.  He leans over the table to kiss Cochise’s cheek.  “I love you.”

“I love you as well,” Cochise says, squeezing his arm gently as he passes.  “I will see you for dinner.”

 


End file.
